lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Boy
Beast Boy is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71255 Team Pack for the Teen Titans Go! franchise. Background Beast Boy was originally an ordinary boy known as Garfield Mark Logan. His parents, Mark and Marie Logan, were geneticists that would travel the jungles of the world to study their wildlife. Beast Boy was brought up in the jungles of Brazil, Africa, India, and several other places. The Logans particularly became interested in a rare species of green monkeys, but the day they finally found them, something terrible happened. Beast Boy was bitten by one of the monkeys and contracted a serious illness called Sakutia. To save him, his parents attempted to cure him with a new serum, which bestowed him with his shape-changing abilities. As a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes turned green. Later in his life Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident. After they died, Beast Boy was interested in a superhero team called the Doom Patrol and was determined to join them. He broke into their headquarters and was treated as an intruder, but his efforts to escape capture impressed them, thus earning his membership on the team. Abilities * Acrobat * Mini Access * Shape Shift ** Flying (Bird) ** Dive (Dolphin) ** Atlantis Elemental (Dolphin) ** Slurp Access (Mouse) ** Drone Mazes (Mouse) ** Dig (Dog) ** Tracking (Dog) Quotes Trivia * In both Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! he was voiced by Greg Cipes who reprises his role in this game. * When he was revealed in the E3 Expo 2016 trailer, he proclaimed that he's "the fantastic Beast Boy" but gets cut off as Newt Scamander captures him in his suitcase. ** Coincidentally, both characters have reaction lines with each other. * His Toy Tag resembles his clothing with a paw print in the center. * It was confirmed on the LEGO Dimensions E3 2017 Day 1 live stream that if all the Teen Titans Go! characters are on the Toy Pad at once, they will have a conversation with each other. * Beast Boy's reaction to himself references the American hip-hop group, the Beastie Boys. * Beast Boy's first line when entering the game references the first verse of the original Teen Titans theme song. * Beast Boy's line towards Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) has him sing a version of "I'm a Little Teapot" song with lyrics that describe Cyborg. * Beast Boy's reaction to Gizmo is a reference to the Teen Titans Go! episode "Friends" where he stated that he is incapable of mythological creatures as an excuse to avoid turning into a pegasus. * Beast Boy's reaction to the Mystery Machine is a reference to the line "Knick knack paddy wack, give a dog a bone." from the song "This Old Man". Gallery Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Teen Titans Go! Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:2017 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Keys Category:Wave 9 Category:Shape Shift Ability Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Flight Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Slurp Access Ability Category:Wave 9 Characters Category:Digging Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Atlantis Ability Category:Drone Mazes Ability Category:Drones Category:Character Drones Category:Characters with New Hairpieces